Barney's Adventures series
Join Barney the Dinosaur and his friends as they travel to many new places, meeting new and old friends, and fighting against the forces of evil. Team Members: The 'New' Backyard Gang *Barney the Dinosaur *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls *Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge *Holly Hobbie, Amy Morris, Carrie Baker *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln *Ms. Frizzle, Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Pheobe, Liz Allies: *Alex, Clover, Sam *Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Eric *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo *Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny (No relation), Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig *Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, etc. *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Lucy, etc. *Dave Seville *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, etc. *Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin *He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear *North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy *Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Gutsy, Vexy, etc. *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle *Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Vorb *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, etc. *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Other Sugar Rush Racers, etc. more coming soon... List of "Barney's Adventures" films: #''Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh '' #''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party'' #''Barney's Adventures of Holly Hobbie and Friends: Christmas Wishes'' #''Barney's Adventures of' Holly Hobbie and Friends: Secret Adventures'' #''Barney's Adventures of' Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever'' #''Barney's Adventures of' Holly Hobbie and Friends: Fabulous Fashion Show'' #''Barney's Adventures of' Holly Hobbie and Friends: Marvelous Makeover'' #''Barney and A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' #''Barney's Adventures of You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'' #''Barney Joins The Chipmunk Adventure'' #''Barney Takes You to Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' #''Barney's Adventure At Hotel Transylvania'' #''Barney and The Little Mermaid'' #''Barney and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' #''Barney and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' #''Barney Meets Peter Pan'' #''Barney and Peter Pan in Return to Never Land'' #''Barney Meets Tinker Bell '' #''Barney, Tinker Bell, and the Lost Treasure '' #''Barney's Adventures of Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue '' #''Barney Discovers the Secret of the Wings '' #''Barney and The Pirate Fairy '' #''Barney's Adventures of Monster High: Ghouls Rule!'' #''Barney's Adventures of Monster High: 13 Wishes'' #''Barney Discovers Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' #''Barney's Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' #''Barney presents The Great Muppet Caper'' #''Barney and The Muppets Take Manhattan'' #''Barney Celebrates A Muppet Family Christmas'' #''Barney's Adventures of Muppets From Space'' #''Barney Joins The Muppets'' (2011) #''Barney's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted'' #''Barney Gets Hoodwinked!'' #''Barney Gets Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' #''Barney Goes to Jurassic Park'' #''Barney Goes to The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' #''Barney Goes to Jurassic Park III'' #''Barney Meets Mary Poppins'' #''Barney Gets Some Hairspray'' (2007) #''Barney Joins The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' #''Barney's Adventures of Follow That Bird'' #''Barney Joins Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' #''Barney and Cinderella'' #''Barney and Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' #''Barney and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' #''Barney's Adventures of The Garbage Pail Kids Movie'' #''Barney, He-Man, and She-Ra in The Secret of the Sword'' #''Barney Goes to Monsters University'' #''Barney Goes to Monsters, Inc.'' #''Barney, The Smurfs, and the Magic Flute '' #''Barney Joins The Smurfs'' #''Barney Joins The Smurfs 2'' #''Barney Joins The Smurfs 3 '' #''Barney meets Oz the Great and Powerful'' #''Barney and The Wizard of Oz'' #''Barney's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story '' #''Barney's Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation'' #''Barney Gets Tangled by Rapunzel'' #''Barney Gets Frozen by the Snow Queen'' #''Barney's Adventures of UHF'' (censored) #''Barney and The Cat in the Hat'' #''Barney and Scooby-Doo!: The Mystery Begins'' #''Barney and The Pagemaster'' #''Barney's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' #''Barney Joins Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' more coming soon... List of "Barney's Adventures" mini-films: #''Barney's Adventures of Monster High: New Ghoul @ School '' Also See: *''Barney's 'New' Backyard Gang '' *''Barney's Adventures Team'' *''Barney's Adventures Chronicles '' Category:Spin-off films Category:Barney's Adventures series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films